


A Heart Devoid of Darkness

by quipquest1



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, F/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Sexual Humor, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quipquest1/pseuds/quipquest1
Summary: This is a retelling of the Kingdom Hearts story where everyone is a lot looser with their sexuality.





	1. Prologue (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kairi is a strange girl with strange tastes

A cool summer evening canvassed over the Destiny Islands, a quiet serenity broken only by the light footsteps of two teenagers racing along the beach. Kairi strode down the coast holding Riku by the arm, it was clear she was very determined with whatever she had in mind. Riku was wearing his casual clothes while Kairi was in a peach evening dress that practically matched the sky. After a while of jogging, the pair finally stopped to catch their breath. Riku knew Kairi was odd, but why did she want him all the way out here? As he surveyed his surroundings, it finally hit him. This was the spot where he and his friend, Sora, had found Kairi all those years ago.

On the day of the sudden meteor shower, when they were about kindergarteners, two little boys found an unconscious girl their age lying on the beach. Sora was naturally freaking until Riku pointed out that she was still breathing. The two dragged the short-haired girl away from the waves before trying to wake her. When she sputtered awake, she had no memory of how she got there or where she came form. This was effectively the spot where Kairi’s life began.

Kairi giggled, “Stay right there until I get back.” She skipped away out of Riku’s line of sight and left him alone on the beach to contemplate. Was this some sort of anniversary? No, she would’ve done this few months later if that were the case. Has it really been 8 years? Riku was 6 at the time when he and Sora gave Kairi over to the grown-ups to sort out. Sora was nervous, even at 5, he was uncomfortable being around a girl. The following month would be an interesting time for Kairi as everyone was scrambling to find her family, but no one stepped up to claim ownership. It wasn’t like she was an orphan, clearly someone had been clothing her, and she was healthy enough to look like she’d been fed well.

However, after 5 months of searching, the mayor of Destiny Islands bit the bullet and fully adopted Kairi as his own daughter. In hindsight, Kairi proved to be quite a handful during her childhood. She was always a free spirited girl who had trouble understanding boundaries much more than any of the other children. It came to a point where some people questioned if her behavior was due to a mental disability, but she showed no signs of anything like that. She was naturally this free spirited. Nothing more illustrated that fact than when she first learned what a kiss was. From her perspective, a kiss was something you give to another person when you want them to know you care about them, and that was all that mattered to her.

Kairi felt the need to kiss everyone who treated her nicely on the cheek. There were just so many people that she was thankful to. Being that she was still very little, she was still given some leeway from people who saw it as an innocently adorable gesture from a pure soul who didn’t know better. The people who did not see it like that were most of her fellow classmates. She gave a kiss was given to everyone, even to the other girls. While some found it affectionate, others found it straight weird. Some kids started actively avoiding her, which didn’t go unnoticed by Kairi. She found she was gaining fewer and fewer friends with these actions, but she couldn’t understand why some people don’t like kisses while some do. Instead of taking a hint, Kairi was more inclined to continue on her path of intimacy in spite of the evidence against it. She liked kissing people after all, and she wasn’t going to stop doing something she enjoyed.

Maybe she just needed to find some friends who liked her for who she was. Kairi made a list of people who could be potential friends, and checked off all those who did and didn’t like being kissed. Her search led her to the two rival boys of the islands, the same boys who first found her. She was entertained by the pair, watching them frequently duel with wooden swords as if it were a real battle. They were called the rival boys because, despite being best friends, they would compete over everything. Races, strength, height, eating, holding breath, and especially bouts of combat; these two just couldn’t stop fighting each other. It wasn’t a close race either, Riku was notable for more often beating Sora than he him, leading to more animosity.

Despite this, Kairi could tell these two were nice boys and grew attached to them easily. The two boys also took note of the odd girl who watched them and treated their duels as spectacle. Perhaps it was this new audience that made Riku take his fights with Sora more seriously, leading to more utterly humiliating defeats for Sora. Excited by the display of strength, Kairi ran up to Riku gave him a big giant kiss on the cheek, unlocking new feeling he’d never thought he would have for a girl. Riku and Sora’s fights soon became contests for Kairi’s affection, as she would usually reward the winner with a kiss. Sora had never been happier the day when he had finally beaten Riku at a race. Kairi leapt into Sora’s arms and gave him three kisses, much to Riku’s chagrin. The relationship between Riku, Kairi, and Sora was complicated to say the least.

Eventually, a shy Sora worked up the confidence to ask Kairi to meet him alone. That was when this scared little boy decided he wanted to give Kairi a kiss on the cheek of her very own. It was the most terrifying moment of Sora’s life as he braced himself for a thrashing, only to be kissed right back. Kairi couldn’t have been more touched, she had been giving her affection to everyone around her, but never had any one given it back. There existed a boy who wanted to share himself with her the way she did him. Of course, that didn’t stop Sora from gloating about it to Riku; he was still just a kid after all. In retaliation, Riku went right up to Kairi one day and planted a big one right on her cheek to even the score. She was overwhelmed by the emotions of having another boy kiss her so soon.

Rumors began to spread about how, if you wanted to, Kairi would let any boy kiss her without punishment. This sparked a string of boys who wanted to know what it was like to kiss a girl and Kairi was willing to let them practice on her. Unfortunately, this had a knock-on effect, and by age 10, she was labeled as the “easy” girl of the school. Not helped by the fact that this was around the time when Kairi learned about a stronger type of kiss. She’d seen it in a couple of movies, but she never realized how much more potent a mouth kiss was from a cheek kiss. The first chance she got, she kissed her father right on the mouth. Her father immediately reacted with shock and disgust, making Kairi feel sad that she might’ve done something wrong. He was forced to explain that a mouth kiss was something you must only do with people around your own age, and especially not with family members.

With that advise, she tried her new technique out on all the kids in her class with mixed results. Pretty soon, more people start turning their backs on her and accepted that she was just a weirdo whom they were better off not being associated with. The only people she could truly rely on were Riku and Sora. Although even that got more complicated, Riku in a fit of pride, let slip that Kairi decided to give him a mouth kiss before Sora. It was disheartening to him, especially since Riku claimed it was because Kairi simply found him more attractive than Sora.

The incident which really cemented Kairi’s status was the night of the island festival. She was helping one of her classmates into a dress, but when she emerged in it, Kairi was speechless. “You are so beautiful,” Kairi told her. The classmate brushed it off as just another one of her weirdo quirks, but Kairi was persistent. She asked, “I know girls don’t like it when I kiss them, but can I please kiss you?” Her classmate reviled in disgust at the idea, girls don’t kiss, that was just gross. Kairi kept insisting, and eventually she was worn down, allowed her one peck. Or rather, that was what the classmate was expecting, only to be met with a wet, passionate kiss right on the lips. How could she not give a kiss to someone so breathtaking, the girl looked like a princess to her. Kairi thought this was the most sincere thing she could do to let her friend know just how pretty she was, how great she was going to be for the festival. Said friend did not take it nearly as well, smacking Kairi to the ground almost immediately. “You’re freakin’ gross,” she shouted before running away from the girl who most assuredly was painted as forcing herself of her.

The backroom talk spread live a foul river throughout the schoolyard and Kairi was treated as a outcast by her peers. What she need more than anything right now was a friend, fortunately, a spiky haired brunette happened to be passing by. Sora had been hearing about the gossip all day, and trying to vouch for her didn’t do any good. People called him a bias party and they wouldn’t be wrong. They both sat together and shared each other’s company. “Hey,” he piped up, “If no one else will kiss you, I still will.” Without a word, she slowly wrapped her arm around his shoulders and leaned on him. She wasn’t looking for intimacy, just comfort from a true friend. Riku and Sora were now the only two boys who would openly kiss Kairi, but she had nothing to complain.

Kairi was happy that she had two wonderful friends who loved her, not to mention the two of them were starting to fill out, so to speak. Riku grew to be handsome, confident, and cool while Sora was adventurous, lean, and athletic. They were both really cute, and by age 12, Riku had the confidence to walk up to Kairi and force a kiss out of her whenever he wanted. She saw no problem with this. Kairi thought that their bonds of friendship couldn’t get any stronger, that is until the day when puberty hit. Suddenly, all these hormones of lust and desire filled the children, forever corrupting their minds of innocence. Everyone at the school was taught about sex education, blowing Kairi’s perception of love clear out of the water. She did even more research on her own and came to the conclusion that sex was the most passionate version of affection imaginable. In Kairi’s mind, a kiss and intercourse meant the same thing, which meant she knew what she had to do.

Now in the present day, Kairi and Sora were 13 while Riku was 14. Having been told to stay on the beach, Riku started to wonder aloud, “What the heck is Kairi doing?”, as he paced back and forth. The evening had soon set, bringing night to drape across the sky. Unlike most nights however, Riku didn’t feel any kind of chill or drop in temperature. It was just a feature of the Destiny Islands that it was never cold no matter what time of day. He looked up to see that Kairi had finally returned with Sora in tow. “You’re too late, Kairi,” he complained, “If you wanted us to watch the sunset, it already happened while you were finding Sora.” “No, that fine,” she said, “It’s better like this anyway. All those stars are so beautiful. Like guardian angels watching over us.”

Sora asked, “So, you wanted us to-“, before he was interrupted by Kairi undoing the straps on her shoulders, letting her dress fall to her feet. She was completely nude; under the moonlight, she shined like a goddess. “I want to give you my body,” Kairi stated. This was actually happening, but why did she bring Sora. Did she want him to watch as Riku and her did it? “But I can’t stand the thought of playing favorites,” she continued, “So, I know this is a lot to ask, but…could you please take me at the same time?” Was she crazy? How could she propose a three-way? That was so gro- “Okay, I’ll do it,” responded Sora before Riku could say anything. “I’ll do it for you,” Sora trusted Kairi with his body.

Now he was stuck, if Riku didn’t go along with this, Sora was going to get first dibs on Kairi without him. She bent down and went for Sora’s pants, the teen had last-minute second thoughts about revealing himself. Kairi calmed him, “Shhhhh. Don’t be scared, I want to see it.” With that, she undid his zipper and Sora’s member was exposed to the elements. Exposed to a girl for the first time. It was about as impressive as any thirteen year old’s could hope to be. Riku, not wanting to be upstaged, undid his pants in one swoop. Kairi gasped with how forward he was, but otherwise undeterred. The threesome was officially on. She walked over and lifted Riku’s shirt over his head, revealing his defined chest he’d earned from all his training. Sora lifted his shirt up to reveal a slightly less impressive display, adding to Riku’s ego. Kairi couldn’t care less as she led the two boys down to the waves.

She sat down on the shore, her butt making a splash as she hit the water. “I want you to do me, right here,” she pated the ground, “Where we first met. I couldn’t think of a better place.” It was true, Kairi’s life as a girl started here, and now it would end here. All of their lives as children would end, they would transform Kairi into a woman, and she would turn Sora and Riku into men. The initiative was taken by Riku, you insisted that he take Kairi’s vagina. He wanted the right to Kairi’s virginity all to himself, leaving Sora’s first to be with Kairi’s behind. The boy’s penises grew to life as they took position to double team her. “Yes, right here,” she said as they laid down beside her, “I want to feel the crashing waves over us while we do it.” Perhaps it was a little selfish of Kairi, but she wanted her first time to be as magical as possible. The warm water rolled over their thighs as she aimed their dicks to their respected targets. She asked, “Okay, is everybody ready?” They both nodded. “Then,” she prepared herself for the insertion, “NOW!” Kairi gritted her teeth as two cocks rammed themselves into her virgin tunnels.

The poor girl had no idea that it would be so painful as the last remnants of her purity dripped from her vagina, carried away by the waves. Her virginity, a ritual sacrifice to the ocean which safely washed her to shore all those years ago. “Are you okay?”, asked Sora with concern. “Be still,” was all she could muster for the time being. She felt like she was being stabbed with a knife, both from two different places at once. It was a full minute before she spoke up again, “Okay, you can move now, but please, slowly.” Riku and Sora granted her request and began to thrust. It was a little clumsy at first, but pretty soon, they started working like a team. Without even knowing it, they had formed a synchronized pattern. First, Riku filled her front, and then when he exited out, Sora would fill her behind, until to be replaced by Riku again when he exited as well. Front, then butt, front, butt, front, butt. Back and Forth. Over and over. Their piston-like action had her moistening like a faulty dam. This was more intense than Kairi could’ve ever imagined. The swirl of emotions overwhelmed her, she was giving both of her firsts to her two favorite people in the whole wide world. The waves splashing over them, the feeling of fullness, the comfort of two bodies surrounding her, protecting her. She felt like they were the only people who existed on the planet.

Her mouth involuntarily started moaning, and before long she couldn’t stop the noises even if she wanted to. She chanted, “I love you, I love you, I love you.” “Kairi, I’m gonna-“, warned Sora. “Not me,” boasted Riku. “Well, me neither,” Sora shouted, accepting Riku’s challenge, “I can hold on forever.” This was a lie, Sora lasted for another 15 seconds before blowing in Kairi’s ass. Meanwhile, Riku was still going at it with Kairi’s front. He was another 45 seconds before Kairi revealed she was close as well. Riku and Kairi were going to come together while Sora was still stuck inside her butt, just riding out. Unable to participate further, he waited for them to finish. “I love you, I love you, I love youuuuuuuuu guuyyysssssssss,” she screeched as Riku let loose. His load burst forth into her insides, leaving a white mess that looked more like he was marking his territory. This was what it was like to have sex with a girl, he couldn’t live without it ever again.

Sensing that he was a third wheel, Sora began to exit Kairi, only for her to wrap her arm around his head. “I want you to know how much this means to me,” she wheezed before bringing Sora in for a kiss. She turned to Riku, “Really, you guys are the best,” and kissed him as well. The three of them lied in one big pile, completely spent and basking in the immoral act they just committed. Kairi was leaking the boy’s fluid from both holes. “Oh poop,” she realized, “We’re all wet and I didn’t bring any towels to dry us off.” Throwing up her hands with childish disconcern, the boys slapped their faces on cue.

From then on, Kairi, Sora, and Riku had an open relationship. She tried experimenting with the boys in many different positions to wondrous results. It was hard to hide the fact that the three of them were totally fucking, eliciting all the girls on the island to prick up their noses. She was labeled as selfish for having two boyfriends at the same time. Especially since one of which was pretty boy Riku, whom many saw as being held hostage when he could be looking elsewhere for companionship. In reality, they were simply jealous that she was the only one Riku seemed to be interested in. Then the names came, Kairi had leveled up from being “easy” to being called a whore under people’s breaths. She might have felt bad if it she wasn’t also having sex with two amazing guys all the time.

At least, she was having sex with both of them for a while. Strangely, 2 years later, Sora had started to become more and more detached from Kairi’s affections. They were still best friends, but most of her offers for sex would be refused by him. She had no choice but to accept his wishes, although, she couldn’t help but feel Sora was growing apart from her. This was the first boy who kissed her and now he was seeking a platonic relationship. Although her love for him would always remain, she had to accept that sometimes friendships wither with time for unexplainable reasons. One of her first friends, and Kairi was afraid that she might have to say goodbye to him altogether one day.

Thankfully, Riku was just as devoted to her as ever. Always wanting sex, always wanting to prove how much he cared about her. Kairi was happy to give Riku whatever he wanted. She admired how aggressively passionate he had become. Sometimes forcing her to bend over and take it, other times shoving her face in his crotch. She loved it, this was the best Kairi could understand love from another as she would get nothing but demands for the next three years. It was fine, she knew he meant well, he would always say he cared about her more than anything. And she believed him, because he was her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a brand new story. I apologize for anyone for isn't in to Minors having Sex, but don't worry, this is literally the only chapter where that happens. I needed to get it out of the way so I could establish the relationship and move forward from it. Going forward everyone having sex will be 18 years old at least, and if they're not, it'll be a 17 year old/18 year old pairing.
> 
> I know it's been a while since I updated my other work, "It was a Good Idea at the Time." Simply put, I hit writer's block. I knew where I wanted the story to go, I just didn't know how to structure it, and I feel that letting it breath for a bit instead of forcing through will prove fruitful when I come back to it. In the meantime, I hope you like this new Kingdom Hearts story. It's been in my head for a while, and now I can start sharing it.
> 
> Please Rate and Review if you would be so kind.


	2. You Lazy Bum (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids grow up so fast, but not always in the best of ways

A warm summer day painted across the Destiny Islands, perfect for an 18 year old like Sora to get a nice nap on the beach. He had been called there by Kairi for some kind of fun activity, but she was taking an awful long time, and the sun was so pleasing on his skin. Sora let his heavy eyelids take him away as the elements provided him with ideal temperature for someone trying to catch some Zzzs. He was in his swim trunks, per Kairi’s instruction, so he was getting a decent tan at the same time. It was a lazy-day afternoon until Sora felt a sudden BOP on the head. He sat up to see Kairi in a white sling bikini, “Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that I’d find you snoozing down here.” Sora couldn’t even defend himself, he was rendered speechless by Kairi’s swimsuit to respond. Kairi noticed, “You wanna touch ‘em?” As an 18 year old, Kairi had grown long flowing hair. Her auburn locks resembled a beautiful curtain down her back. Not to mention, her bosom had expanded to the size of a C-cup. A C-cup on the larger end, Sora guessed.

Before he could even answer, Riku showed up to remind Sora of the pecking order. “Hey, took you long enough,” he threw his voice, “We were boring ourselves to death waiting for you.” Sora argued, “What are you talking about? This is the place we agreed on.” His confidence in that statement slowly crumbed as he turned to Kairi, “Right?” She nodded her head. “Aw nuts,” was all Sora could say in this defense. “You screw up, you can’t do anything right without me around,” said a toyful Riku. Sora bolted up, “You wanna say that again?!” Another fight was breaking out already, but Kairi was not going to let their squabbling ruin the good day. “Maybe we can all just play right here now that we’re all together,” said Kairi playing peacekeeper. “I can get behind that,” Riku conceded. He walked past Sora, “You wanna blow off some steam,” egging him on, “Settle it in the drink.” Sora accepted his challenge, “Oh, you are on.”

‘Yes’, Kairi thought to herself, she had successfully salvaged the swim day and the boys were now enjoying themselves. Both of the guys counted exactly 30 paces from the start of the shoreline into the water. At the allotted number, they stopped and turned back to each other as if they were participating in a duel. Riku shouted, “NOW!”, and the boys ripped the sea apart splashing each other. This was the most fun they’d had it a while, dousing each other in as much seawater as they could scoop. Kairi watched as the boys acted liked total children and was reminded of why she kept hanging out with them. Not to mention they had certainly gained quite the bodies with age. All that fighting payed off, and both Riku and Sora’s abs had definition that glistened from the water bouncing off their chests.

Kairi couldn’t wait any longer and joined the two, splashing whoever she saw fit. “Hey, whose side are you on?”, joked Riku. “This is a free-for-all,” she declared, “Everyone’s getting wet.” Kairi got a big splash from Sora, and the giggles were out in full force. All manner of water was splashed every which way, making them completely forget about their troubles for the day. Perhaps Sora and Kairi were a little too preoccupied with each other as the pair had accidentally neglected Riku in favor of splashing each other. The struggle between the two was a relief to them at this point. All those pent-up frustrated about not speaking to each other were coming out in the form of watery combat. Sora was having the time of his life and Kairi couldn’t have been happier for him. Riku’s jealously hit a boiling point. He had to do something to remind Kairi who she should be paying attention to.

“Hey guys, I got a problem,” said Riku, snapping the two out of their daze. It wasn’t exactly a problem as much as it was a mishap. A eye-widening mishap. He elaborated, “I lost my trunks somewhere in the fight. I can’t seem to find them.” Within Kairi’s eyes stood a naked Riku and the most beautiful cock she had ever seen. Not a hair to be found, the sun bounced off his glistening balls. His long, flaccid member hung low between his legs without a hint of chub. Riku has complete control of his erections, intentionally keeping blood from circulating to his penis to emphasize its grace. It made Kairi’s mouth water as loose water droplets curved along his abs, trailed down his length, and dripped off the end of his pecker. The euphemism was read loud and clear.

“We can make this a skinny dip to make you feel at home,” said Kairi as she maneuvered out of her sling and tossed it to the sea. Riku thanked someone higher up as he watched Kairi’s bust bounce free, but still not allowing himself to grow erect. Sora, on the other hand, was feeling a bit gun-shy of joining the nude beach party. “What’s wrong?”, asked Kairi, “You used to loved getting naked in front of me.” “Yeah, what’s wrong?”, teased Riku, “It’s like you’re trying to hide something.” Kairi had already bent down at Sora’s waist and was going for his trunks before Sora placed a hand over her’s. “Maybe it’s best if we kept it like this,” Sora implied. “It’s okay,” she reassured him, “We all want you to feel included.” Sora had reigned himself to his fate as Kairi yanked his trunks down to Sora’s ankles. Riku immediately laughed as Kairi was introduced to Sora’s finalized shape. It was an average sized, un-erect penis with foreskin that extended an inch past the end of his dick.

“Oh man,” Riku taunted, “I guess Sora doesn’t need to spend a cent on condums, his dick’s _already_ got him covered on that.” Even Kairi had to concede, “Stop it, Riku. You’re being really rude. I think this is a great penis.” To prove her resolve true, she opened her mouth, ready to engulf Sora. “Oh, you’d rather have that deformed thing in your mouth when you can have this instead,” Riku’s dick sprang to life. He maneuvered over to the kneeling Kairi and forced her to her hands and knees before slipping his entire length inside her. She hated to admit it, but Riku made a compelling case as he doggy-styled her, “You feel how full that makes you, how deep it stretches.” But he just couldn’t help leaving Sora alone, “He couldn’t even make it half-way if he wanted to.”

Kairi spoke between thrusts, “That..doesn’t..matter.” “Doesn’t it?”, he condescended, “Why do you think he stopped touching you?” Like a revelation, the last few years started to become clear for Kairi. “Why do you think he backed off?”, he continued, “It’s because he knew he couldn’t possibly measure up. Nothing he could do would ever be better than me.” Sora couldn’t even look Kairi in the eye as Riku ripped into him, “It’s true,” he sorrowfully admitted. “It was never about you, I never stopped thinking you were beautiful,” Sora confessed, “But I realized, if I took you away, I would just be selfish.” It broke Sora’s heart to have to say the last bit, “I think Riku should be your only boyfriend from now on.” And it broke Kairi’s as well.He pulled up his trunks, “I want you to have the best, and that was never going to be me.” Sora solemnly departed the water and left the two to finish without him.

This was too much for Kairi to handle all at once. Was he hurting all this time and she just couldn’t see it? What kind of friend could be so clueless? The things she could’ve done, could’ve said. She reached out to him, "I can still kiss you if you want,” only for Riku to jab his thumb in her mouth. “Didn’t you hear him?”, he said as he lifted her to stance, “I’m your only boyfriend now.” Riku was rutting Kairi from the inside out. He breathed in her ear, “I’m the only one who can give you the best time.” He switched his tone on a dime, “I want to give you the best time.” His words didn’t match his actions at all, Kairi was perplexed. For the first time, her unwavering philosophy was working against her. Riku definitely loved her, but he was using that love to hurt Sora. This was a conundrum where neither party could remain entirely happy. All Kairi wanted was for her two best friends to enjoy themselves, and now she had to pick one over the other.

For the time being, she decided that Riku deserved to finish. In this one moment, she would use all of her will to give everything to Riku and make him enjoy himself. She rotated her hips with his thrusts, intensifying the friction. “Now we’re talking,” shouted Riku as he grabbed her around the waist. He was using her like a cock-sleave, and Riku was ecstatic that she’d finally submitted to him and accepted her role. That couldn’t be farther from the truth, because at that very moment, Kairi was filling her mind with all the good memories that she’d had with Riku as children. All those times she’d scrapped her knee, and the cool boy from school took time out of his day to prop her on his back and carry her home. This innocent child was acting out of the kindness of his heart to help her. She loved that little boy so much, how could she let this boy turn into what he is now right under her nose?

In her heart, she believed that the same little boy still existed in Riku somewhere, that he was still a kind person who would help that girl given the chance. She snapped back to reality as Riku roared with an explosive orgasm. His seed spread to every fold of Kairi’s insides. As he was coming down, she rotated her head backward and passionately kissed him, “I love you.” His only response to this was, “You know it.” Riku didn’t know it at the time, but he had sealed his fate with that statement. Kairi had given him a million chances to redeem himself, and if he’d just said “I love you too,” or even something as basic as, “Me too,” that would’ve convinced her. This boy had grown into a cruel man. Everything that happened later that night was his fault.

Hours later,Sora was walking around his house in a plain tee, thinking over how pathetic he was, that he should’ve done something, anything to stand up for himself. If he was any younger, he definitely would’ve tried, but he would’ve tried and failed. It was this older Sora that finally realized there was no beating Riku, no matter how hard he worked for it. A knock at the door released him from his stupor. He opened it only to be met by Kairi, and more importantly, Kairi’s lips as she pulled his shirt collar towards her for a big wet one. This couldn’t be happening, Sora was mesmerized before remembering what these actions would bring if he didn’t straighten her out. He pulled away from the kiss, “Kairi, we can’t do this.”

“I don’t care what you or Riku said on the beach,” she firmly stated, “All I’ve learned today is that I’ve been a terrible friend.” Kairi embraced him, “Friends don’t let friends think they’re worthless. I wish you would’ve told me.” Regret washed over Sora as he tried to absolve his friend of guilt, “There’s nothing you could’ve done even if you did know.” “Baloney!” shouted Kairi, “I would’ve kissed you a thousand time to make you feel better. I hate it when you’re sad. It’s not like you. I don’t want you to feel sad ever again.” Kairi started placing random kisses on Sora’s face, speaking one word at a time as she did this, “I..will kiss..you..until..sad..Sora..goes..away.”

This felt like a pathetic gesture to him, “Kairi, please,” he cupped her face. He tried to think of anything to add to his argument, any excuse to deny that hopeful face a sense of relief. He failed miserably. Sora leaned her forward and softly kissed Kairi for what felt like a millennia. All the pain and suffering he felt for the last few years were being drained away, leaving tries of joy behind in his eyes. “I’m sorry I didn’t trust you,” he sobbed. She lovingly held his face, “You are so much more than you know.” Those words meant more to Sora than anything else, “I can’t ever give back to you.” “Then let me keep giving until you figure it out,” she responded as she lifted her shirt over her head.

Sora had failed to realize that Kairi wasn’t wearing a bra under her blouse. “It seemed like you were interested in these,” she offered. Kairi’s bare titties were free for the taking if Sora was so inclined, “There’s nobody to interrupt us.” A last refuge of concern resurfaced in Sora, “It’s getting pretty late. Your dad might get worried.” “I already told my dad that I would be spending the night with you,” she explained, “Although, if you don’t want to partake, I don’t want to force you to make a decision.” She went for her blouse to put it back on before Sora spoke up, “You’re absolutely sure everything had been accounted for.” Kairi nodded. “Then yes,” he accepted, “I want you,” and that was all the resolve Sora had left in him before he leap for her bust.

He kneaded her breast flesh like dough, he’d missed playing with these breasts. Sora moved his hands to grab Kairi’s bottom and lifted her so he could place her on the table. This was everything Kairi could’ve hoped for, she acted as a vessel for Sora’s desires to resurrect themselves. He placed his mouth on her nipples and sucked hard. Kairi felt like her areolas were on fire, like if she wasn’t careful, she would start lactating for real. “Your breasts are incredible,” he replied. She responded, “Thanks, I grew them myself.” Ignoring that odd wording, Sora guided his hands to under her skirt and beneath her panties. Kairi knew exactly what he was going to do, and sure enough, Sora started furiously fingering her. The stimulation cycled through her body, rotating from her chest to her vagina and back again. He must’ve been thinking about this for a long time. At long last, Kairi couldn’t take it any more, causing her dam to burst, so to speak.

She made a mess all over Sora’s hand, but it was a sign of pride for him that he was still able to please her. “We could do this as much as you wanted,” she insisted. “That sounds fine now,” he brooded, “But eventually you’re gonna get bored without a real dick.” “Life is more than big dicks,” claimed Kairi, “You never had a problem with using yours at first, when did you start thinking this way?” “Well,” Sora spun his tale, “It was around 3 years ago, when Riku insisted we measure our dicks.” Kairi was all ears, realizing that perhaps Sora hadn’t come to these conclusions of inadequacy of his own. He continued, “Riku was always bigger than me, not to mention he was whole while I looked like I had a-“ Sora mustered the words out of his mouth, “-baby penis.”

“That still doesn’t explain why your size matters now and not when we were kids,” she hounded. Sora snapped, “Exactly, we were kids. I thought we were suppose to grow when we got older, but when we did, I never matched up. Riku was always the first to point that out.” He regretfully told her, “I was always the weaker of the two. Whenever we fought, I always came in last. That was just another piece of evidence he had to prove it. Then he convinced me, if one of us was going to be with you, it should be the one who could provide for her the most. It should be the strongest fighter, the most handsome, the better lover. After a while, he told me I should stop trying because my best effort was never going to be as good as his.”

As the sun began to set, Kairi made up her mind. “Come with me,” requested Kairi and Sora followed. She opened the door to leave the house, “Wait!,” he halted, “You forgot your shirt.” “I won’t need it where we’re going,” she insisted. Sora closed the door behind them and followed Kairi as she made her way to the other side of the island. Eventually, she arrived at a hiding spot all too familiar to Sora: The Secret Place. This was where the two of them hung out all the time. The texture of the cave walls were perfect for chalk drawings, so they would come down here to doodle all the time. Riku didn’t even know about this place.

Kairi led inside the cave entrance as she and Sora went deeper. The sand underneath his shoes crunched as they traveled deeper inside. They eventually hit the end of the cave, about as isolated a place as you could find on the island. Giant roots shot out from the surfaces before trailing back into the ground. Covering wall to wall were old drawings from their childhood. Sketches Sora had long forgotten created tapestries from floor to ceiling of crude stick figures, suns with sunglasses, and one particular etching that Kairi stopped in front of. Oh god, looking at it now, Sora was a terrible artist. The point at the time was that they were trying to draw each other’s faces, but Sora didn’t exactly have an artist’s eye. His caricature of Kairi was no better than a circle with a mop for hair. It was hideous, much worse than Kairi’s drawing of him, which actually looked like a decent depiction of his goofy smile andruffled hair.

For some reason, this one mural held Kairi’s attention the most, a reminder of days long by. She turned around to face Sora, “It’s your turn for my full attention,” and she her let skirt fall to the floor. Kairi was completely naked saved for her soaked panties. Sora knew exactly where this was going, but he just couldn’t see any way that she would be left satisfied, “But Riku is-“ “This is our special place, yours and mine,” she said as she gracefully assisted Sora to the ground, “Riku doesn’t matter here. His words can’t follow.” Kairi joined him on the cool sand, “If we have any regrets, we’ll deal with them tomorrow. But for tonight, I want you to show me just how much you love me.” Her hands went for his fly, and Sora was helpless to stop what was about to happen. She was determined, and now he simply had to weather the storm. Kairi grabbed the elastic on Sora’s underwear and pulled down his legs.

It was exactly as Kairi had remembered it earlier today, but she didn’t see a pathetic penis, she saw as just another part of Sora. A part of Sora that could make him feel good like nothing else on his body. Her leathery tongue slathered up and down his shaft, trying to muster an erection from him. Sora could feel every last nerve on his dick reacting to Kairi’s touch, begging him to join the fun. At last, he surrendered to the pleasure and allowed the sequence to begin. What happened then could only be described as a miracle. Kairi watched as Sora’s penis wormed up it’s foreskin sleeve and unsheathed out. His flaccid state was just a massive deception as Sora’s member bloomed like a flower before her very eyes. It grew longer and longer, leaving the foreskin far behind, till it stopped right at the tip of Kairi’s nose. “Grower, not a shower” was an understatement as Sora had made an entire 180° with his almighty phallus.

‘This was what he was ashamed of?!’, thought Kairi. She said aloud, “Riku is full of poop, this is gigantic.” Sora’s humble tendencies showed themselves, “Maybe not as big as-“ “Uh uh,” she interrupted, “No comparisons. You’re the only one on my mind right now,” and she wolfed in down in one motion. His length was finding all new recesses of Kairi’s throat. If she kept this up, he was going to deposit his load directly into her stomach. Kairi’s work was agonizing to him, Sora was constantly on the edge of blowing. Maybe he could’ve lasted a little longer if only he didn’t look down. He just had to check on Kairi, only to find she was staring right at him with those big sparkling eyes. Big mistake. “OOhhhhhhhh,” he whined as his lost control of his load. Kairi got what she wanted as she drink shot after shot, gulp after gulp.

“Aahhhhhh,” she exhaled, “You were pretty backed up, weren’t you?” “Well, you know,” he blushed, “Haven’t really had a lot of action.” “Hah?”, she gasped while cupping her face, “Does that mean you have 3 years worth of cum to get out of your system?”, she slyly winked. This little minx wasn't as innocent as she let on. It struck Sora like a bolt of inspiration, this was them having fun. “Yeah,” he played along, “And I’ve been looking for a way to get rid of it.” Kairi pretended to have an epiphany, “MY VAGINA! You can use my vagina.” Sora bent Kairi backwards until she was lying on the sandy floor, “That is an excellent idea. I think I’ll do just that.”

He tore her panties to shreds and slammed his dick right into her pussy. The experience was electrifying for Kairi. She grabbed his shirt and lifted it over his head before discarding it in the corner. He wiggled his butt as he tried to disrobe his shorts from his legs without exiting Kairi. Sora desperately kicked away at his garments, unknowingly wiggling inside Kairi’s vagina at the same time. His shorts eventually went flying, leaving both young adults completely nude. The sand below them made a wonderful cushion that could easily withstand all of what Sora was about to unleash. He devoured Kairi’s mouth as plunged his member back and forth inside her core. This was Sora giving his everything to her, letting his instincts take over and hoping she would accept his declaration of love.

Kairi was hearing it loud and clear, every last inch of his proclamation. It truly had been far too long since she had Sora’s dick inside her. She barely recognized his shape as he carved into her folds. He was maybe even a little too determined as Kairi felt a consistent prodding in the back on her vagina, like he’d found the end of a thoroughly drilled tunnel. Kairi was sure of it, his dick was looking for a way past her cervix. The capacity of Kairi’s vagina just wasn’t enough to hold the entirety of Sora’s member. Whenever he lunged, his dick always had an inch or two of give outside her vagina before it hit the end. “Hey,” she stopped him, “I want to try something.” Kairi leaned forward so that she was sitting on his lap. “Try it now,” she advised. Sora had no idea what she had in mind, but he didn’t mind the new position, so he got to work lancing upward. Kairi worked with his thrusts by letting gravity bring her down whenever he lunged upward. She could feel her barrier cracking under the strain. Just a little more and…..

 

***SPLORGE***

 

Sora noticed Kairi had landed lower on his dick than normal, looking down to find his entire dick had broken through her body. “Balls deep,” she moaned in ecstasy. Her limbs spasmed uncontrollably from the sheer pain and pleasure provided by Sora’s penetration. His penis had broken through to an area unexplored by any man previously. It felt like she was losing her virginity all over again. Kairi wrapped her arms around her lover, ’You’re inside me, more than any other man has been before. This room is ours alone and no one else’s.” She grew a heavy blush as she looked down her body to survey the damage. The area around her pelvis had a slight bulge. She went to touch it, and watched as he arced back in pleasure. Sora had made this bulge. This sweet little boy had the virility of a stallion. Her Sora had grown into quite the man.

There was no question about what to do next from either participant. Sora swelled with pride as he put all his effort into finishing her off. He leaned her back on the sand where she could be the most comfortable. His balls rhythmically slapped her behind as he mated with his childhood love. She did more than moan at this point, she was screaming and squealing like a banshee. The sounds of sex bounced off the cave walls and created an echo chamber of lust. In Kairi’s eyes, Sora has transformed from a shy goofball to a gorgeous prince. She was experiencing every little girl’s dream.

Now was the time for Sora to cast all of his fears aside and forge a glorious new path ahead. He reached inside his very being and willed every last ounce of seed to be shot out from his balls. “This is it,” he yelled, “This is 3 years worth of cum..ALL AT ONCE!” Sora violently expelled his semen into her womb. The rapture Kairi felt could only be described as otherworldly. It took a full minute before she could properly speak, she shakily sputtered, “That was..all..I ever wanted.” Sora had a similar cadence in his voice, “I have pity..for anyone you couldn’t..meet you expectations.” She tried to stand up on wobbly legs, only for her to fall down like a newborn fawn right into Sora’s arms. “I don’t care about..who did what better,” explained Kairi, “I just wanted..you to give it..everything.”

She declared, “Even if your dick..was as small as you thought it was, I would’ve taken it.” Sora was confused by this, “Why?” “Because,” she ran her fingers through his soft hair, “There’s nothing sexier than you being you, Sora.” Her eyes widened when she felt his penis resurrect itself against her leg. “You made me hard again,” he said slightly embarrassed. “Guess what?”, Kairi spread her legs, “You made me wet again.” She teased, “What are you gonna do about it?” “I Think,” he answered, “I’m going to take _responsibility_.” Kairi felt an unexpected pang in her vagina when she heard those words. Her breath became erratic as her womanly fluid escaped her love cavern. She laid there in silence, too embarrassed to believe it herself, “I think I just came to that word.” Sora starred back, at that moment he knew, “I love you,” he matter of factly stated before diving back in.

Nothing could ruin this night, nothing except maybe the very forces of darkness, but what were the odds of that happening in the next 10 hours, 7 minutes, and 13 seconds?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to be a lot more narrative driven than smut driven. With that said, there might be some chapters that don't have explicit pairings, so I am putting a notice on every chapter. That way, you can tell straight from the table of contents which chapter is "Smut" or just has "Nudity." Or maybe not even that.
> 
> There will be plenty of sexy fun, but I want to try something interesting here at the same time. Make sure to Rate and Review.


End file.
